


Absolution

by Melibell



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/pseuds/Melibell
Summary: This is a series of drabbles from my au where Viren is a young(19~20yrs) street urchin who showed promise and is now an apprentice to Ziard. Younger Aaravos (300yrs) is bugging Ziard (40yrs) to teach him dark magic, in exchange, he will give his knowledge of the arcanums.Viren has a crush on Ziard and Aaravos but is an awkward virgin. So he doesn't approach them.Aaravos likes to mess with new blood so he goes after Viren.Ziard tries to keep it professional and stay out of any sexual relationships with his students.It doesn't work because Aaravos got his sights set on Ziard and Viren.Maybe it will be a full work one day, but right now it's just an excuse to have them fuck. Porn with some plot xd.(Rough Draft, No beta, We die like dragons!)
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Viren/Ziard, Aaravos/Ziard (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 12





	Absolution

Viren got Aara's invite to a party but said he wouldn’ go but he saw it out of the school window while he was crunching away on yet another project. But once he saw it, the light and thoughts of Aaravos were impossible to ignore. 

Viren throws on his warm cloak and goes outside. 

The pine needles crunch under his feet, the fresh brisk smell of the forest filling every fiber of his body.

The bonfire party is not far so it is not long until he is there. There is a low din of conversation as a lot of the youth from town and the school mil about.

Viren's eyes are immediately drawn to one shape.

Aaravos is glowing bright against the trees. The stars of his body strength in the moonless night. His hair charged with magic that shines over his skin as he dances, free and smiling. Viren feels his breath catch in his chest. His eyes wander over those rippling muscles, the way Aaravos moves over the dance floor with grace and power, changing partners as naturally as breathing. It is too much for the human mage, heat builds in his body the longer he watches. 

Viren hides behind a tree before Aaravos can notice him. He got this far but he is not someone good enough to be looked upon that shining star, yet he can't look away from the elf, tall gleaming, powerful. 

Aaravos is everything Viren wants to be but can’t. He was not born an elf, he was not lucky enough to have natural magic, to be born into wealth and power on the whim of nature. He had to scrape and fight for every slither of power and influence, it did not come to him as easily as it does to Aaravos. They are from different worlds, Viren has no chance, he should stop thinking that for once someone will choose him. 

Aaravos notices Viren awkwardly hiding behind a tree. He smiles at the shine in Viren’s eyes. That look of open desire, of awe. It is a look Aaravos is more than familiar with, he inspires awe. That short moment before the human mages mask slides back over his features. The young mage, deflating, his shoulders sinking. He looks at Aaravos one last time before sliding back into the shadows.

Aaravos excuses himself from his dance partner with a few muttered words, going after Viren.

Viren leans against a tree, his chest pained, questioning everything about himself, comparing himself to those around him who are more successful, mainly Aaravos. Arms wrapped around himself, hitting his head against the tree and not even realizing it. Why did he even come here? Yes, life on the streets is not as good as it is here. In the school, he has food, clothing without holes, a roof over his head. Here he is not questioning if he should sell his body for sex and leave his pride behind. Yet it is all so complicated, he doesn’t belong here. The rich look down on him, the elves treat him like nothing. Aaravos attention confuses him. Ziard has been avoiding him for the last few days, and that does nothing to dissuade his doubts. Did he make a mistake, is he getting kicked out finally? Perhaps that is for the best.

Aaravos enters the clearing, the starlit shine of his skin fills the dark clearing with light. His eyes half-lidded as he regards the human

Viren freezes immediately, putting on his mask of composure.

"What do you want?!" His words sound harsher then he intended. Viren looks away, biting at his lip.

Aaravos never loses his grin. "Perhaps a dance?" He moves closer, “I saw just how you could not take your eyes off me.” he gets closer

Viren is keenly aware just how much taller the elf is, that his lips are just at eye level. 

"Why, what do you want from me?!" Viren shifts his weight, he leans on the anger blooming in his chest, he can control his anger much better than anything else. Much better than that strong desire. 

"Nothing but your time, if you would give it to me" Aaravos gets closer, his hand lingering a moment from touching Viren's cheek.

Viren pushes his hand away. "No, I do not believe you!" Viren pushes away from the tree, going around Aaravos to get distance between them. 

"Everyone wants something but...." Viren takes a deep breath, biting back his feelings.

"... but you are so much more beautiful, more powerful... so much better then me What could I give you!" His chest feels tight. 

Aaravos stops smiling, regarding the image with a serious look of curiosity

Viren continues, emotions spilling out. "Everyone looks at you when they used to... Ziard looks at you....!" His voice echoes in the clearing as he chokes.

Aaravos moves quickly to close the space between them.

Viren stumbles back, tripping over a root. Aaravos catches him before he falls to the ground. "I think you are beautiful." He says simply.

Viren blinks, scrunching his brow in confusion. "What...?"

Aaravos, runs a hand over the human’s cheek, helping Viren stand up straight, keeping his hand around the waist still. "I think you, your humanity, that spirit of a short life is beautiful."

Viren feels tears welling up, he rolls his eyes to push them back "You are just one of those elves obsessed with humans."

"Maybe I am, but I chose you out of all the humans to approach, so do not mistake my intentions." He kisses Viren gently, wiping away the tears threatening to spill

Viren, after a moment, returns the kiss, his hands on Aaravos chest as he struggles to reach up, standing up on his toes to deepen the kiss, closing his eyes.

Aaravos supports him as he slides his long tongue past Viren's teeth, causing the smaller man to tense in surprise before relaxing, their tongues intertwine.

Keeping one hand on Viren's back, Aaravos slides the other up past his rough wool shirt. Viren moans against the kiss, opening his eyes to glance down in hesitation, pulling away. "Wait..." he mumbles.

Aaravos takes a step forward, guiding Viren back against a tree. "I think I have waited enough." He runs his long fingers over the cotton shirt, his fingers taking hold of the sensitive flesh of a nipple, twisting it

Viren gasps, a deep blush spreading over his cheeks, the cold night air stinging against his warm skin. Aaravos kisses at his neck, using his hands to explore the body of the young mage.

"Wait, stop. I..." Viren whimpers as Aaravos pushes his shirt higher. 

"You what?" Aaravos is much more controlled then the human mage squirming under his touch. He doesn't stop, traveling lower, biting at Viren's nipple gently. Not making it easy to think, or resist.

Viren swallows, it’s too much. “Stop… I’ve never done this before….” he gaps, pushing back. He pushes down his shirt. His pants feel to tight against his erection. 

Aaravos pauses “Never..?” he chuckles. 

Viren flinches, anger rising up. “Oh yes, that's so funny! Weak little virgin human, for the great elf to show the ways,” he growls, annoyed. 

“Viren, enough.” Aaravos takes him by the wrist, pushing him against the tree again. “Do not speak for me. I do not consider humanity weak. I consider your kind strong, beautiful, struggling in a world that is against them.” 

Viren starts to say something. Aaravos pushes on his erection with a knee to keep him quiet, it works. “There is nothing wrong with never being with another. If you want we can take it slow.” He smiles. “Nod if you want me to make you feel this pleasure, nod if you want me to be yours.” he kisses down the human's neck. “I will give you the power you so desire, I will give you the control you so want.” he travels lower, nibbling at the collarbones. Viren focuses on his breathing, it is too much. 

“I will let you own me,” Aaravos whispers quietly. 

Viren closes his eyes. “...okay…” he nods, whispering just as quietly.

Aaravos makes a sound of approval, rumbling deep in his chest. “What do you want me to do? What is your first command, *my lord*” he grins, traveling up the neck. Viren runs his fingers through the elf’s long thick hair. 

“Can I see you…all of you?” Viren mumbles, swallowing. Aaravos chuckles, stepping away.

“Is that all you want?” He runs his hands over the top of his robe, pushing it down his shoulders. 

Viren swallows again for the dozenth time. He nods. 

Aaravos slides the silk dress down his shoulders slowly, a coy smirk on his face. Sounds of the forest fill the clearing, only broken by Viren’s loud breaths. He keeps his eyes on those long fingers as Aaravos unties his belt, it drops to the grass. 

In this night where no stars are blocked by the moon, his skin is at its darkest, his power at its strongest. 

Viren pushes up against the tree, his legs shake as he drinks in the elf before him. The man’s nipples even darker purple, almost black with a light blue tint. 

Aaravos runs his hands over his ribs in repeating patterns. His dick is hard in the cold air. “What now, Lil’ mage?” he spreads his arms, slowly turning so Viren can take in all of him. 

“Come closer…” Viren whispers. 

Aaravos takes several steps, sinking down to his knees in the grass. There is quiet between them. Viren’s tension, Aaravos’ need filling the space. “Tell me how I can serve you, hmm?” he runs a finger over the human mages cheek. 

“Can… I touch you?” Viren mumbles, his hands hesitating inches from the elf’s skin.

Aaravos smirks… “Can you? You have hands do you not?” he moves closer. 

Viren hands shake slightly as he runs his hands down Aaravos’ sides, traveling lower to the elf’s ass. Aaravos hums low in his throat with affirmation. Viren squeezes, revealing in how tight it feels. 

“Touch me…” he whispers. 

“As you wish” Aaravos smirks, untying Viren’s belt easily, throwing it aside, pushing down his pants. Viren gasps as his dick is finally freed and the cold air hits it. He shivers. The elf wraps a hand around his length, moving lower. He kisses Viren at the base of his dick, opening his mouth to swirl his tongue between his balls before traveling higher, enjoying that deep salty taste. 

Viren groans, throwing his head back, the bark of the tree digging into his skull. Aaravos takes his dick fully, moving up and down with slow measured movements. He keeps his eyes open, watching as the human twists and moans under his attention. 

“Ah… nn.. Sto…. stop” Viren breathes out, he is so close. Aaravos pulls back, licking up the precum, sitting back on his haunches. He keeps a hand on his own dick, gently running his hand up its length. 

The moon is just starting to peek out past the hills, painting the clearing with silver light. Viren looks over Aaravos body, as the stars fade with the surfacing moon, his body gets lighter, translucent at the edges. The star in the center of his chest starts to shine with a faint pulsing light. 

“I await your command *my lord*” the elf blinks slowly, deliberately, spreading his legs, grass sticks to his starlit skin. The sly smirk never leaves his lips. 

Viren jumps every time Aaravos acts servile, a low stifled moan escaping the human at the words. He pushes away from the tree, his hands-on Aaravos’ knees. He swallows. That body spread open, obedient before him. “Are you… can I…” he struggles to form the words. His dick just a moment from entering the elf. 

Aaravos pushes up on his elbow, rolling his hips down. “Fuck me Viren…” he smirks. “Put your seed in me, my lord…” he pushes his hips down again, coming in contact with Viren’s tip. 

Viren hesitates for a moment before pushing in. Aaravos wraps his legs around Viren’s legs urging him deeper. 

Viren gasps at just how tight and warm the elf feels around his dick. Aaravos flinches as Viren starts to move slowly, adjusting his hips, biting his lip to keep his moans down, dark blush to his cheeks. 

“Keep going” Aaravos groans, digging his claws into the soft ground. 

Viren smirks “What happened to my lord?” he is getting more comfortable as slowly moves his hips. 

Aaravos pushes up more off the ground. He takes Viren by the shoulders, the human reacts by looping his hands around Aaravos’ waist, holding him up, underestimating how heavy the elf is and falling into the grass with a gasp.

. “Is that what you want from me Viren, to be my lord, to own me?” he doesn’t stop moving, rolling his hips on the dick with practiced skill. Viren groans, gasping. Aaravos moves on top of Viren with a wild need, quiet sounds of pleasure escaping his beautiful lips. 

“I… I just want… you to see me” he mumbles between gasps, moving his hips in time with the elf. 

Aaravos leans down to capture Viren’s lips, “I see you” he mumbles between soft kisses. 

Viren returns those desperate needy kisses, moaning as they deepen the kiss, moving in tandem. 

Soon they are beyond words, beyond thoughts. Just their bodies moving together. They fit together as though they are made to be. It is familiar yet different. Their bodies anticipate each other’s needs as though they have known each other all their lives even though they just met. 

Even then Viren’s moves are hesitant. Aaravos guides him with his hands gently to make up for it but not as much as he thought. It feels right, they feel right. 

The clearing is filled with their pleasured sighs. Viren gets close first. Aaravos whines low as he senses it, taking hold off his own dick. 

Viren slows his thrusts to spread out the pleasure, Aaravos does not slow the roll of his hips against the human. 

“I can’t…” Viren groans as he tries to last. 

Aaravos smiles low. “It’s alright.” he goes down on Viren slowly, tensing. 

Viren gasps as Aaravos gets tighter around his dick, moaning as he can't control the pleasure anymore. The pleasure burns bright through every fiber of his being. He into Aaravos’ hips as he fills the elf with his seed. 

Aaravos moves his hand over his dick faster, moaning, taking all off Viren in. It is a few more moments before he feels himself gets close. He leans down, kissing Viren sloppily, as he pumps his dick one last time before the orgasm takes hold off him. Aaravos’ cum spills over Viren's stomach, dark purple and sparkling like a galaxy.

He slides of Viren’s dick, sinking down against the human’s shoulder, careful of his horns, basking in the pleasure. Viren runs his hands through the elf’s hair gently. They stay like that for a long while, enjoying each other. They listen to the sounds of the forest, the distant party winding down. Viren feels better then he has in a long time, here with someone he thought was better than him, yet chose him. 

He is sure that he will have doubts in the morning. Until then he can try to enjoy this rare time of peace. While he is too tired to overthink every single thing. 


End file.
